Sliding Doors Christmas Liason Style
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a cross between GH and the movie Sliding Doors. I have Liz paired with Lucky but the endgame is always Liason. I hope you like it. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC. I don't own the rights to the movie Sliding Doors.


This is a Christmas one-shot. It is a cross between the movie Sliding Doors and Christmas. This is an alternate history. It is before the boys being born and Sam coming into the picture. Liz catches Lucky with Sarah in one door and the other one she doesn't catch him. I don't own the characters or the story of "Sliding Doors". The characters belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Liz was having a bad week. She just lost her job at Kelly's Diner. She had her studio apartment and her pride. She didn't have much else. She loved her life with Lucky, but she never realized that he didn't feel the same way.

Liz had gone job hunting which was hard any time of year but even harder at Christmas time. She saw a gallery that was about to close. She saw the time and it was about to close. She got to the door and the owner was about to leave.

"Please, can I speak to you about your job offering that I saw in today's paper? I just graduated from PCU with a degree in Art History. I would love to apply for the position here to be your assistant. I just need a chance?"

The owner had just opened the gallery the beginning of the month. Her husband owned half of New York City and he bought her the gallery, so he could be free of her. She knew that he was giving her this gallery, so he could do what he pleased in the city. Then when he wanted attention from her, he would just go up to visit her. She didn't mind it, because she didn't love him either. She married him because her family needed money. It was an arranged marriage and it benefitted both families. She had the name and the pedigree, and he had the money.

"I think that you would be a great addition here at my gallery. My name is Isabella Simon. My husband, John will be coming here for Christmas, but will be leaving New Year's Eve. I know he is cheating on me with some young slut, but I am okay with that. I don't love him and this way, I only need to put up with him a few times a year. My parents arranged this marriage. The only thing that I need to do is give him an heir. I know you said that you are an art history major, but do you have any art work to sell? I know some people that do both and if you have any, I have plenty of room to show off your work. I want to help new artists get seen. That is my dream. I have my own art collection, but I love to invest in other artist's work."

"I do have my own collection. It is not very big, but I could bring it over to you tomorrow, if you would like to see it?"

"Thank you. I would love to see it. Can you come in around nine?"

"I will be there. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Liz shook Mrs. Simon's hand and left the gallery. She made it to Kelly's and went up to surprise her boyfriend with the news of her new job. She finally felt as though her life was changing for the better.

She realized that something was off when she saw a tie on Lucky's door. It was something of a joke, so he would not be disturbed by anyone who wanted to interrupt them while they were together. She had a feeling that he was cheating on her, but then thought that he was joking with her.

She turned the knob of his door, and slowly opened it. She looked at his bed and she just walked out and slammed the door. Lucky came running out with just his boxers on. "This is not what it looks like. I didn't mean to do it."

"Lucky, we are not married. We are not anything anymore. Here is your stupid ring. Maybe, if you got the ring widen a little more, you can propose to my big sister. I will be fine. I am just glad that I have my own place. You are not the same boy that I knew. I thought I loved you, but I realize that it was my childish dreams. Don't worry about me, don't follow me, don't even look at me. Tell my sister, Merry Christmas!"

Liz didn't know what to do. She was so upset that she went straight to Jake's. She sat and asked for a double. She didn't see the man who had been watching her all night. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was sitting in the corner watching her when he saw Jason Morgan. He had heard that the two were a couple from Sonny.

Jason went over to see Liz. He just came back to Port Charles, the night before and he was staying upstairs. He got a beer and whispered into Liz's ear. She looked up and saw the man that took her heart away. She let him down and herself because of Lucky. The spell was now broken, but she was afraid that Jason had moved on.

"I can see that you need to talk? Come upstairs with me and tell me why you look like your heart just broke?"

Liz looked at Coleman and left her drink. She then walked upstairs with Jason. Ric watched the two of them and stormed out of the bar. He thought that Sonny had gotten rid of the enforcer. He had been watching the young woman for months. She never noticed him. He was someone who knew what he wanted and took it. He was waiting his time for the young woman and her boyfriend to break up. He knew about Lucky and Sarah, but he wanted Liz to find out for himself. He was the one that got her fired from the diner. He wanted to make her vulnerable so that she was easy to manipulate. He didn't know about her artwork or that she wanted to work in a gallery. If he did, he would have made sure that she didn't get that job.

Liz was having a bad week and it was about to get worse. She had been looking at the ads for jobs, since being fired the week before and the timing could not be worse. It was two weeks before Christmas. Bobbie had fired her because someone complained that she was being rude to him. She never said who it was, and it made Liz feel like she was fired for no good reason. The person who had her fired, was Ric Lansing. He was Sonny's half-brother and he wanted Liz for himself. He wanted her so down and out, that she would take any job. He made it his mission to force her to marry him. He didn't care who he hurt if he got the girl.

The last job on the paper was the one at the newest gallery in town. She didn't realize at first the hours for the ad and she got there a little too late. She left the gallery and went to see her boyfriend, Lucky. Lucky had seen her through the window and called Liz's sister to cancel their date. Liz came in just as he finished the phone call.

"Hey, how was your job search? I hope that you find a job soon. I need to move out of Kelly's and find a new place to live. I was thinking somewhere away from the waterfront. The crime around here is getting to be crazy. My father has a job for me working at the Haunted Star. Maybe you can get a waitress job there too. It will be easier for us if we work together there. I just think that I could work the morning shift and you could work the evening shift. The tips are a lot better at night, especially if your boyfriend is not around?"

Liz thought about it and agreed that it made sense. "I will talk to your father tomorrow morning. Do you think that you could walk me home at night? I just don't want to get jumped because someone might think I have money on me."

"Yeah, sure. If you are safe and happy. I have no problem doing that." He planned on using the time that Liz would be working to have some fun with her sister. It was a win-win for him. He just had to make sure that his father hired her. Then he could pretend to go to work and live off her tips. It would be perfect.

The next day, Liz went to see Luke. Lucky had already called him and asked for his help. When Liz came in and asked for the waitress job, it was already for her. "Lucky called before you came here. I think that you will be a great waitress here. I know how everyone loves you at Kelly's. My sister told me what happened, but she was put in a bad spot. The person said that if she didn't fire you that he would go to the mayor and make a complaint."

"I don't understand who I could have made that upset. I always treat the customers the way they should be treated." Liz tried to think on it, but she knew that it was a lost cause.

"Can you start working this afternoon. I have a 4-12 shift. I also have a 6-2 shift? I know that they are long hours, but the tips would be really good, especially the 6-2 shift."

"Sure. I need the job and thanks for this. I could be here for six tonight."

Liz had started her new job at the Haunted Star. She did a great job in tips and Lucky was very happy with spending them. She didn't realize that every night that she worked, her sister would be enjoying the fruits of her labor in her bed. Sarah didn't care if she hurt her sister and she couldn't wait till she found out.

The first few weeks working at the gallery was amazing. She had shown her boss, a few of her paintings. Isabella loved her work. "I think that you should have you first showing here in time for Valentine's Day. I know that your boyfriend would help bring some more of your artwork to the gallery. I want you to be the main focal point. Let's see how far your talent can take you."

Liz was very happy, and she called Jason to tell him the news. Jason and a few of his friends went to the studio and picked up Liz's artwork. Mrs. Simon looked at them and realized what a rare talent, her assistant had in the art world.

The news spread about the gallery opening. Ric was trying to use his influence so that the gallery opening was not going to be a big hit. The more that Ric tried to run the young lady down, the more everyone wanted to see her work. It was like he was daring the people to go see it, instead of them not wanting to go.

Lucky had heard about the gallery opening of his ex-girlfriend's work. He asked Sarah if she wanted to go and she said yes. He was a bit shocked, but he figured that she wanted to go to see if she had any talent.

Jason, Francis and Johnny had finished putting up the paintings. They also had an area where her photography was also put up. Jason was very excited for his girlfriend. He really couldn't tell what was going on in the paintings unless she told him.

Valentine's Day finally arrived. Jason helped her with the last-minute touch-ups for the event that night. He bought her some beautiful roses to start off her day. He knew how she felt about Valentine's Day, but he hoped that tonight would change everything for her. It did and the people that she had in her life were about to get a big surprise.

Liz had bought a beautiful dress for the night. She went to the spa with her boss and the two of the looked gorgeous for the night. Mr. Simon came in from New York City to support his wife and her new assistant. Mr. Simon had been coming up to Port Charles every few days from the time that he bought the home and gallery for his wife.

Liz and Jason were there at six that night. The opening started at seven and ended around eleven. The first hour, Liz paced the gallery. She was excited and nervous about her first showing. Jason called and made sure that his family would be there. The Quartermaines loved Liz like she was one of them. His grandmother, Lila was very happy about Liz's showing. She couldn't wait to see what the young woman had done. Edward, Alan and Monica were also excited about the night ahead. Emily is her best friend, but since she Liz broke up with Lucky, the two were not together much.

The doors were open, and the public started to come in and see Elizabeth's paintings and photos. Her work was sold out completely before nine o'clock that night. Isabella knew that her assistant was good, but to see the happy buyers and the amounts that went out on the paintings, it was exactly what the owner and the young woman needed to get their fresh starts.

Lila was very impressed with Jason's girlfriend. She saw that the young woman had class, style and she was the perfect fit for her grandson. She just hoped and prayed that the rest of the family could see that too.

Lucky and Sarah got there a little after seven. Lucky knew that his ex-girlfriend had some talent, but he never realized the potential she had to sell her paintings. Lucky saw dollar signs from his ex and Sarah was just plain jealous.

Emily and Nik also went to the opening and got there just before Lucky and Sarah. Nik also knew that Liz had talent. He also could see a big future out in New York City. He just didn't want her to know about it.

Jason stood by his girlfriend all night. Ric tried to see her on several occasions, but the enforcer stood by her side all night. Ric knew the only thing that he could do was to either kill his competition or to kidnap the woman he loves. He realized that it would be easier for him to kidnap the young woman.

When the gallery closed, Isabella and Elizabeth checked to see how much money was brought into the gallery. When Isabella realized that she had a hot commodity, she knew that the young lady needed to be able to create more art while still helping in the gallery.

"I am very impressed with what you have done. I could tell that you were going to be a big hit, but I didn't realize, how much talent you have. You should be very proud of what you accomplished tonight."

Liz blushed. She was in shock when she saw how much money she had made that night. She was going to be able to get a bigger place in a safer area. Jason wanted her to live with him, but she wanted to be able to live on her own still.

The reason that Liz didn't want to live with Jason was because of all the people that want Jason's attention all the time. She knew that she couldn't compete with that. She just wanted to find out what she could do and then maybe see if there was a future for her and Jason. She just needed to see where the art world took her. She was thinking about moving to either New York City or Boston. Hopefully, Jason would take the hint and go with her.

Jason offered to drive her home, but she was going to help her boss out for a few more hours. She said that she would take a cab home after that. Liz watched her boyfriend leave and then went to finish up the paperwork with her boss. It was just before midnight when Liz left the gallery. She didn't live that far, and it didn't look like any cabs were around. The weather was freezing, and she wasn't pay attention to her surrounding and that was her undoing. She was almost to the docks when two men approached her. They were hired by Ric. He wanted them to rob her and then he would rescue her. Things didn't go as planned. Liz fought the two men and they became enraged. They weren't going to hurt her badly but because she fought them, they threw her down. They hit, punched and kicked the young lady. They took her money, which wasn't much because her boss was going to pay her the next day. They then pushed her down the stairs by the docks. She was knocked out and freezing.

Jason had tried to find his girlfriend for the past two hours. He had Johnny O'Brien and Francis also looking for her. Johnny found her beaten and unconscious at the bottom of the stairwell near her studio apartment. He called 911 and waited for help. He also called Francis and Jason. They knew that going down to the docks they would be questioned, so they went straight to the hospital.

Mac asked Johnny what had happened. He told the commissioner that he was looking for her because his boss was her boyfriend. Jason had been frantic to find her after Liz had left the gallery. Jason knew that he never should have left her. They got Liz into the rescue and headed towards General Hospital.

Valentine's Day has never really been a good day for Liz and Lucky. This year it would be no different. Lucky had gone to work early that morning. Ric was sitting in Kelly's waiting for Liz to come downstairs to eat her breakfast. He knew about Lucky and Sarah. He wanted Liz to find out the truth that night and then he was going to have a little fun with her.

Liz got ready for her day. She was not the type that cared about Valentine's Day since she was fifteen when she was raped on that day. She tried to avoid going or seeing anyone on that day. Luke had her scheduled off for that night and then called her in. Lucky wanted to spend some time with Sarah, so he pleaded with his father to call her in. Luke felt for the young woman. He could see how much Liz really cared for his son. He knows what his son was doing behind her back, but he couldn't tell her the truth and risk his son's wrath.

"Liz, I am sorry to call you, but I need you to fill in with one of our waitresses. She said her son had the flu and couldn't make it in. I will just need you from six to nine. I wouldn't have asked you, but you are the last one on my list. Everyone else has plans."

"I guess since it is for only a few hours, I can make it in. I will see you at six." Liz felt very uneasy about leaving the haven of Kelly's. It was dark already and she just had a bad feeling. She didn't realize that her life was about to go from bad to frightening. Lucky could not have known what Ric Lansing had planned to do to his girlfriend, but he was about to find out. He cared about the young girl, but he was too selfish to see what he had right in front of him.

Liz made it to the Haunted Star and started her shift. The man in the corner really freaked her out. He was always there watching her. She saw him at Kelly's that morning and just about everyday eating at the diner. She also saw him at the Haunted Star watching her. If she knew that he either watched her everywhere she went or sent someone to watch her, she would never have trusted him.

Her shift was uneventful, and she walked back to Kelly's. Ric followed her there and went inside Kelly's to get a cup of coffee. She didn't see him follow her and walked upstairs to her apartment. Luke forgot to tell Lucky that he had Liz only there till nine. Lucky and Sarah were really into each other and didn't realize that Liz had opened the door. She saw all the presents and the beautiful nightie that Lucky had bought for her sister. He never even said Happy Valentine's Day to her. Liz was shocked. She was so upset that she couldn't cry or yell at them.

She walked out the door and headed straight to Jake's. She got herself a couple of shots and drank them down. She didn't want to feel anything. She didn't see Ric walk into the bar right after her. She just kept drinking until she couldn't think. She went to get up, but she realized that she had nowhere to go except her studio. She paid Coleman and headed back out into the cold.

Ric followed her out there. He asked if she would care for a ride home. "No thanks. I just want to be alone." She didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but Ric didn't take no for answer. He grabbed her and threw her into his car. She started to throw up and Ric was livid. He was near the park and thought that he could have his way with her and then later go rescue her. She was so drunk that she wouldn't remember.

He took her to an isolated part of the park. He threw her behind some bushes and raped her. When he was tired of having his way, he just left her there. She was so badly bruised at the time and was semi-conscious. She tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She quickly passed out in the snow.

Jason was walking down to the warehouse and took a shortcut through the park. It was after one and when he walked by the bushes, he thought he saw a gloved hand. He stopped and went behind the bushes. There he saw his sister's best friend. The irony of finding the young woman in the same spot that she was in when she was fifteen, was not missed by him. He called 911 and waited for help. He could see that she was breathing, and he prayed that she would be alright. The rescue came a few minutes after the call. Mac and Taggert were down there questioning Jason. "All, I can tell you is that I saw a gloved hand and went behind the bushes to see who it belonged too. I know that is Elizabeth Webber, because she is my younger sister's best friend. She is dating Lucky Spencer."

Mac allowed him to go with her to the hospital. Mac made his way to Kelly's to find Lucky. "Lucky, where have you been for the past few hours. I have been in bed with Sarah. Why?"

Mac then told Lucky and Sarah what had happened to Elizabeth. The two of them got dressed and rushed over to General Hospital. Sarah called her Grams to tell her about her sister. Audrey hurried over to General Hospital too. Jason had called Emily and told her the news. Nik and Emily were soon at General Hospital too.

Liz had been badly raped and beaten up. She nearly froze to death and if it weren't for Jason's seeing her hand, she would have been dead by the next morning. They were warming her up slowly, and once her body temperature had risen enough, they were going to take care of the other injuries.

Mac looked at Jason. He knew that the younger man did not do this, but he needed to know more information. He just couldn't understand why someone would do that to Ms. Webber. Audrey oversaw everything medical for the young woman. The doctors suggested that she be put into a coma so that she could heal faster. Audrey knew that Liz needed every chance she could get. She agreed for the medically induced coma. Lucky felt guilty because he knew that she was upset and out that late because of him and Sarah. He didn't even realize at first that Liz had seen the two of them because he was so into Sarah. He just wanted Sarah, but he didn't want to give up Liz either.

Lucky realized how much he just lost then. Nik and Emily were heartbroken about what had happened to Liz. Emily stayed by her bedside, praying her best friend would wake up. She knew about Sarah, but Lucky promised that he would tell Liz the truth. He just couldn't let her go.

Jason stayed with Liz praying that she would wake up. She had been beaten so badly that the doctors didn't know how she survived. Things didn't look good for the up and coming young artist.

"Jason, the only thing that I can tell you is to pray. If she makes it through the night, she might have a chance." Jason couldn't stand just sitting by watching her breathe because of a machine. He knew that she may never walk again because of the fall down the steps. She was kicked down the stairs. There was boot print was on her jacket. He knew that whoever did this to her, was not going to have it as easy. He was going to make them pay.

It was close to dawn and he could see that he was losing her. Her breath was becoming shallower even with the help of the machine. He whispered to her, "It's okay to go. I love you my angel. I don't want you in anymore pain."

He felt her go and then heard the machines go off. They tried to bring her back, but it was too late. There was too much damage. He softly cried by her bedside. He couldn't let go or say goodbye. Everyone had already left. Johnny and Francis were there when she died, and tried to get Jason to leave. They never saw him in such pain.

****************************************************************************** The young woman was still in her medically induced coma. She felt herself leave her body and she was able to see everyone and what they were doing. She was surprised to see that Jason was the one that rescued her. She always had a fun flirtation with the man. He had stolen her heart and she broke his by going back with Lucky. Now, she knew the truth about him and seeing how Jason reacted to her being hurt, almost made her cry. Why, didn't she see the love he had for her. Then she saw how Sarah was making Lucky feel bad by wanting to make things right with Liz. "You don't love her. You are just feeling guilty for what happened to her tonight. You should have been honest with her and told her the truth. You love me, and you don't love her. It was fate that had Luke forget to call you about what time she was leaving."

Liz almost laughed at that. Then she saw Ric. She remembered that he was the one that hurt her. He went in to see if they had any leads on who hurt Liz. He was afraid that if she woke up that she would finger him as the rapist. He could not let that happen. When he found out that Jason was the one that found her, he almost laughed.

This was the one person who Ric truly hated. If Jason was not going through the park, Liz would have died, and she would not be able to say who hurt her. He was not thinking about the DNA on her or the fact that Liz was able to get some skin under her nails. One of her hands was gloved, while the other was not.

Liz watched as Ric went into her room when Jason went to talk to her grandmother. Ric tried to smother Liz, but Emily walked into the room. She saw Ric and tried to scream. Ric was able to get to Emily before she could tell anyone about him being in Liz's room.

He knocked Emily unconscious and left the room. He ran down the hallway and Johnny saw him. Francis went into Liz's room and saw Emily still unconscious. The doctor was able to bring her around. She told Mac and Jason that Ric tried to smother Liz. That was why he hit her and knocked her out.

Johnny and Francis went after Ric. Shortly after that Liz started to improve. The doctors were able to bring her out of the medically induced coma. Liz was in a lot of pain, but she survived. She remembered what had happened to her and Ric was arrested. She left Lucky for good and got back with Jason.

She seemed to have a sense of her other life. She remembered something about working at the gallery. She thought it was probably just a dream, but why not see how things go. When she was well enough, she went to see the owner of the gallery. Mrs. Simon was there, and she felt an instant connection to the young artist.

Liz was able to start her new career as an assistant for Mrs. Simon. She also went back to painting and had a showing in the early spring.

The following Christmas, Liz was having her third showing. She was very happy living with Jason in their penthouse. She was hoping that maybe they could move to a bigger city and she could open her own gallery.

Jason had plan on proposing to the young artist. He loved her for a very long time. He knew that she wanted to move away from Port Charles and he talked to Sonny about it. He was able to make a deal with the five families. They were releasing him from all obligations. He was going to marry Liz and help her open her own gallery in Boston. He could only do it if he was able to propose to her and for her to say yes.

He woke early on Christmas morning. The tree was near their front door. There were plenty of presents for everyone. The most important one was on the tree. Liz woke up when she smelt the coffee and bacon frying. She knew that she was in for a treat. He had her breakfast ready for her on their dining room table.

They opened their gifts to each other. When he got to their last gift on the tree, Jason went down on one knee. "I promise to always put you and our love first. Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Liz said yes. The two were married the following spring in his grandmother's rose garden. They moved to Boston where they were getting ready for Liz's first showing in her new gallery. The world was at their feet. They just needed to know which door to go through first.


End file.
